Sweaters In July
by flightshep
Summary: Based on prompt #17 for Fangrai February. Lightning is acting weird and Fang wants to know why. FLight and VanillexHope.


"Fang have you seen the Pulsian-English Dictionary?"

Fang looked up from her morning paper, set down her cup of coffee and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. It did seem a bit odd to her that the pink haired soldier was rummaging through their house so early in the morning but she had brushed it aside as Lightning running late for work, and by late she meant _only half an hour early_.

"I'm offended Sunshine. I may not have been born on Cocoon but I speak English very goodly." Fang said, returning to her paper. She looked up to see Lightning staring at her with a look that said _I don't know if you're joking or not_. "Relax, I'm just kidding, Light. But seriously, why are you looking for such a thing at this hour?" she asked.

"Never mind. Forget I asked." Lightning responded curtly as she started rummaging through the kitchen.

Fang set down her paper for the second time that morning, deciding that watching her girlfriend shake pots and pans upside down in hopes of finding a book was much more entertaining. She vaguely wondered whether Vanille's weirdness was contagious, and if so, why was she seemingly immune to it?

"Let me know if you find it because it would be a damn shame if we lost it. It's not like there are any living, breathing Gran Pulsians around to ask." She joked.

Lightning temporarily gave up on her search for the book in the pantry and gave Fang a half-hearted thwack on the head. She then leaned down and gave Fang a kiss on the cheek. "I'm late for work, I'll see you tonight Fang."

Fang could barely utter a word before a sound of the door closing echoed through the now empty house. Then a sudden realization hit her. It was Saturday.

* * *

Lightning closed the door behind her and hastily retreated to her car. _That was close. Fang's not an idiot, she'll obviously be wondering why you're looking for a _dictionary_. _Shut up. _No _you_ shut up. Great now I'm arguing with myself in my head. I wonder if being weird is contagious. If so, I should probably spend less time with Vanille._

With a sigh, Lightning pulled her cell phone out of her thigh pack and dialed a number. _I am so going to regret this_ she thought as she waited for the call to connect. Vanille picked up on the second ring. There were hushed voices in the background and it didn't seem like the people who said voices belonged to was aware of her cellular presence.

"S_hhh, Hope be quiet or she'll hear you!"_

"_Van, I didn't say anything!"_

"_SHHH! Oh! Chocobo feces, it's connected._ Uhhh heya, Light!"

"So I take it you're too busy to meet up with me?" Lightning smirked as she heard Vanille practically projectile vomit reassurances as to how she was most definitely _not_ busy and would be more than happy to spend time with her adoptive sister's bedmate. "I'm coming over right now, Vanille. Please be decent. You _and_ Hope." She said before hanging up.

Although she – and everyone else for that matter – enjoyed teasing Hope about his relationship with Vanille, she felt like no other couple could be as perfect for each other, except for her and Fang of course, and maybe even Serah and Snow although she would never admit that to anyone. Hope was no longer the weak little boy from their l'Cie journey five years prior. He had surprised everyone by asking Fang's permission to date Vanille. Although his growth spurt and the fact that he was enlisted in the Guardian Corps with none other than Commander Farron as his commanding officer earned him a lot of respect from the other former l'Cie, asking Fang such a thing was like asking Lightning for Serah's hand in marriage. Needless to say that whole experience brought Snow and Hope closer together – the man was already giving the poor boy wedding tips. It took Lightning four whole days to calm Fang down enough for Hope to come out of hiding and some avid yelling on Vanille's part for Fang to accept Hope as a possible love interest for her adoptive sister.

"_Fang! You _know_ Hope! You know he would _never_ do anything to hurt me! I'm happy with him so stop chasing away every boy – _and_ girl – that so much as looks in my direction! It's _NOT _nice to threaten to spear someone with your lance because they are saying hi to me! I am _NOT_ going to die forever alone, so help you Etro if I do! Would you rather I date Yuj?! Or Maqui?! MAYBE EVEN GADOT!"_

At the mention of Gadot, Fang immediately shot up and embraced Hope in a – literally – bone crunching hug. "Welcome to the family!" Hope smiled through broken ribs.

When Lightning arrived at the house Vanille was sharing with Hope, the door was wide open and so she invited herself in. The owners of the house were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"I made you some eggs, Light." Hope set the plate of sunny side up eggs, bacon, toast and baked potatoes in front of her at the table. Vanille smiled from her seat as Hope set their respective plates down and leaned in for a kiss, failing to remember Lightning's presence.

"Yeuchh."

The young couple immediately broke apart and stared at different corners of the room while Hope cleared his throat and Vanille giggled from her chair.

"It's like you two think you are living in a bubble where no one else can see you eating each other's faces all the time." Lightning joked.

"Don't put it like that, Light! And it's not like you and Fang have any ounce of control y'know. Remember that time when Serah and I came over to surprise you with your birthday gift? And what a surprise it was! It was a shame you enjoyed Fang's gift better. Speaking of which, if I hadn't refrained Serah from scrubbing her eyes out with steel wool, you would've had to pay for some seriously expensive eye surgery." Vanille recounted as Hope feigned being deaf.

"Vanille! And last time I checked, when a door is closed that means whoever is on the other side of said door wants you to _knock_ before you enter."

"Yeah, yeah. But _knock knock, Hey Light, do you mind letting Serah and I in so we can surprise you? _doesn't sound like much of a surprise."

Lightning sighed. It was time to drop this conversation before Hope became permanently deaf.

"Vanille, there's been something I've been wanting to do but I need your help." She began.

Vanille and Hope listened, eyes growing ever wider as Lightning filled them in on the details of her plan.

"Light, that's a wonderful idea! Fang would absolutely love it! Just make sure you're some place private when you decide to show her because she'll probably jump you faster than you can say 'Titan's tits'!" Vanille laughed.

"I think it's a great idea, Light." Repeated Hope who was still in slight shock at what had just come out of Vanille's mouth. He had heard some things since sharing a bed with Vanille but even he wasn't able to elicit such a saying. What Lightning was planning was probably a bigger deal than he initially thought.

Hope bid his girlfriend and sisterly figure goodbye as they walked towards Lightning's car.

"You're sure there aren't any spelling mistakes Vanille?" If there were, Lightning would have to strangle her regardless of how her girlfriend would react. She would of course, have to face Fang's wrath if she killed the only other living, breathing Gran Pulsian. She's had to face it before – albeit a _different_ kind of wrath – but it was all the same… right?

"Yes, yes I triple checked but if it will make you feel any better I'll _quadruple_ check it right now… and even if there was a spelling mistake I don't think Fang would notice." Vanille looked down at the piece of paper for the nth time that morning.

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Hmm? Oh, well Fang was never much of a school person and would skip more classes than she would actually attend."

Lightning could sympathize. She never liked school much either. If she hadn't had to join the Guardian Corps after her parents' accident to provide for Serah, she highly doubted she would've gone off to college. She didn't know what she wanted to do but joining the military definitely wasn't on her list. Now, it's become a part of her and as strange as it sounds, she can't see herself doing anything else. She was even enjoying it although her promotions and the ability to shovel her paperwork onto Hope's desk definitely had something to do with it.

* * *

"Light, did it hurt?" Vanille asked as they stepped out of the shop.

"Of course not Vanille." Well… _maybe_ it had hurt a little more than she had expected but she's definitely been through a lot worse. A cure spell would definitely be handy right about now since two weeks of aftercare seemed a bit tedious in Lightning's opinion. They got into Lightning's car and started home.

"Well it looks great and whatever pain you may or may not have felt was well worth it!" Vanille beamed. "And, uhh Light? Thank you for letting me come with you."

Lightning reached over and patted Vanille on the head. "Any sister of Fang's is a sister of mine."

Vanille's smile became blinding.

* * *

It's been nearly two weeks and Fang was starting to worry. Lightning had been spending more time in the bathroom, which to other people isn't necessarily a bad thing since personal hygiene is very much appreciated. No, the thing that irked Fang was that Lightning hadn't allowed Fang to join her – one of Fang's personal favourite past time. It was also strange how Lightning had taken a recent liking to wearing sweaters and crewnecks. Her girlfriend's daily attire wasn't exactly revealing but sweaters in July? Really? Also, they normally took turns ravaging each other senseless, however recently Lightning became the obvious _giver_ in their bedroom activities.

Standing outside the locked bathroom door, Fang knocked.

"Light, is everything okay in there?"

No reply. She knocked again. This time the door opened before she could call out. Lightning stood leaning against the vanity with her back towards the mirror wearing brown shorts and a black v-neck with her hair up in a towel.

"Needed something?" she asked.

"Light, is something wrong? You've been acting weird all week. Can we talk elsewhere? It's like a sauna in here… unless you'd prefer to stay in here where it's warm. I wouldn't wanna be the reason my girlfriend wears sweaters in July now would I?" Fang teased half-heartedly.

Lightning stepped away from her position at the counter and held both of Fang's hands in hers, leading them out of the bathroom.

"I have something for you Fang." Lightning said as she sat with Fang on their bed.

"Oh, uhm. Why? It's not our anniversary or anything… is it?! Oh, Maker I'm so sorry Light I know it's no excuse but I've been so busy with work and with the –" Fang lips were stilled by Lightning's as they melted into a kiss which was broken way too quickly for Fang's liking.

"No, no Fang it's not for any special occasion. Can't I get my girlfriend a gift whenever I feel like doing so?"

"I guess… so what is it?" Fang asked as her eyes scanned the room for anything that could have been said gift.

Lightning slowly turned around, facing her back to Fang. She took off her shirt and looked at Fang over her shoulder. Fang's eyes roamed over Lightning's creamy skin hungrily.

"Anything I didn't already have to myself, Sunsh –"

Fang's attention was caught by some oddly familiar black markings behind Lightning's right shoulder. Upon closer inspection Fang realized it was a tattoo. It was a text in Gran Pulsian that translated directly to '_when prayers turn to promises, not even fate can stand in their way'_. These were the last words she whispered before entering crystal stasis with Vanille five years ago. She didn't think anyone had heard.

Fang remembered Lightning asking about her tattoo during their journey and what it meant. It symbolised her first kill as a member of the Yun clan and she's worn it proudly ever since. She also remembered Lightning telling her that a tattoo would remind her too much of her l'Cie brand and so she would never get one, but seeing this tattoo on Lightning only proved to Fang even more just how much her girlfriend loved her. Fang hadn't cried since crystal sleep without Lightning and now was most certainly _not_ a good time to start. The silence was starting to get awkward and Lightning didn't know how to interpret it. Fang's eyes on her body was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Was this too much? Did this make Fang think she was overly attached, like that meme on the internet Serah kept referring to?

Lightning started to squirm and her expression became downtrodden. Fang broke out of her reverie and noticed. _Uh oh she thinks I hate it or something..._

"Does that ugh… say _'Titan's tits'_"?

"IT WHAT?!" Lightning shot off the bed so quickly it scared Fang enough to make her fall off the other side.

She currently resembled a dog chasing its own tail as she hopelessly tried to get a better look at her tattoo without the use of a mirror. She stopped when she heard Fang's uncontrollable laughter from the floor. She looked down to see her girlfriend hugging her stomach and laughing so hard it looked painful.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Fang. You would've been directly responsible for Vanille's death."

Fang finally managed to get her laughter under control and dragged herself up onto the bed.

"Vanille?" she asked.

"I couldn't find the dictionary, remember? I had to ask Vanille to write it out for me." She explained.

It all made sense now.

"Light," Fang pulled lightning into a loving embrace and spoke gently into her ear. "I love it. It means so much to me that you would do this, this is, I mean it's –"

Once again Fang was interrupted by Lightning's lips meeting hers.

"– thoughtful." Fang finished in a daze.

"And I've been extremely thoughtful in more ways than one these past two weeks, Fang." Lightning whispered.

Lightning let out a startled yelp as Fang pushed her backwards onto the bed and straddled her hips.

"And now it's my turn to return the favour, Sunshine."

* * *

**AN: The quote used happens to be my favourite quote from the game! I just decided to place it on Light's right shoulder because that's where my sister has hers.**


End file.
